Prior to the present invention as shown as Thompson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,566, ORGANOSILOXANE-POLYAMIDE BLOCK COPOLYMERS, were provided as useful as additives to nylon products or as modified nylon exhibiting bonding to glass. Improvements in silicone-polyamide block polymers are shown in the copending application Ser. No. 645,638, filed Aug. 30, 1984, for Policastro et al, SILYLPOLYAMIDES AND METHOD FOR THEIR PREPARATION, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and now abandoned, and incorporated herein by reference. Although the silicone-polyamide block polymers of Policastro et al provide improved block polymers having improved tensile strength, further improvements in the tensile strength of silicone-polyamide block polymers are constantly being sought.
The present invention is based on my discovery that if polydiorganosiloxanes, as defined hereinafter, having chemically combined organic anhydride groups are reacted with aminosubstituted lactam, or mixtures of such aminosubstituted lactam and lactam free of such aminosubstitution, a substantially homogeneous fluid reaction product is formed which can be molded or laminated to produce high-strength, shaped, crosslinked, silicone-polyamide block polymers compositions.